


Workout

by Ella_Starhill



Series: Tales from a Brooklyn family loft [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fanart, Fanfiction, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Starhill/pseuds/Ella_Starhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hears his boys having fun without him on the roof-deck. Time for him to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

[Picture Inspiration!](http://ella-starhill.tumblr.com/post/146071986593)

 

Magnus heard Alec chuckling and Max shrieking delightfully through the open window. He was in his room trying to analyze various poisonous fluids he kept in some vials for hours now to no avail. Time for a break anyway, he thought. He got himself a coffee and made sure to let the cash machine of the deli around the corner jingle properly. He climbed the spiral stairs, stepped out onto the roof terrace and couldn't stop himself from clicking his tongue mockingly at the scene in front of him.

"That doesn't look like working-out to me."

"It is. We are working out really hard, guys, aren't we?"

"Yes!" Rafael exclaimed dangling head-down from the pergola.

"I can see that, Monkey. Don't hang there too long or the blood from your feet will rush all to your head."

"Magnus. Please." Rafe stared his father down with a pitying look only a 5-year-old could give an adult. "That's not even possible."

"Says who?"

"Says Uncle Simon."

"Who asked the vampire?" Alec threw in jokingly earning a confused headfirst look from his oldest son and a smirk from his partner. 

"And you two?" Magnus asked before they would have to explain that particular part of their extended family history in great detail. Rafael would make sure there would be no secret left. His favorite questions at the moment were ‘Why?’, ‘why?’ and ‘why?’. 

"What kind of exercise requires to be lazing in the sun?" 

"Excuse me? Lazing?" Alec pretended to be offended. "We are doing sit-ups. See?" Alec started to lift his bare chest repeatedly, causing Max who lay on his belly to bounce with the motions. After ten rounds he lifted him up over his head, swinging him left and right. That had obviously been the source of the delighted screams before. Laughing he let him down again. 

"Well, I admit that is a sight to see." Magnus strolled over to the small wooden side table and chair making himself comfortable. 

Alec eyed him. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view. Now, come on, get your poor lazy Shadowhunter A-S-S in shape." 

Rafael giggled. "I know what you said, Magnus." 

"S-H-I-T. Too smart for his own good, this one." Alec remarked lightly, rolling his eyes at Magnus, but laughing contentedly nonetheless, starting to make both his youngest son and partner happy by another round of sit-ups. 


End file.
